gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ruffian
The Pegassi Ruffian is a motorbike that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ruffian is mainly based on the , with similar engine molding, gas tank, headlight, tail lights, exhaust system and seats, albeit with a longer, wider tail section. The Ruffian looks very similar to the PCJ-600, having the same engine arrangement, wheelbase, front forks and front brakes. However, it has a different fuel tank (which features vents on the front and a distinctive shape on the sides) and the seats (which occupies most of the bottom section). The Ruffian spawns in two versions: a standard model with a single headlight with a small fairing and a streetfighter model with twin headlights and no fairing. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ruffian is a very quick and versatile sportsbike. It is one of the fastest bikes in the game, only falling behind the Bati 801, Akuma and Vader. The Ruffian is powered by a 3-cylinder engine, giving it excellent acceleration and decent top speed. Greater stability is credited to its longer wheelbase, which makes cruising at high speeds safer than other shorter bikes. In addition, despite being a sportsbike, it does not notably suffer when driving off-road. While it is clearly not optimal, a skilled driver can make the minor disadvantage seem nonexistent. On the other hand, cornering does suffer. It is considerably less agile than other motorcycles and is thus not well suited for race circuits with more turns than straights. Stunt agility, however, is notable. Pulling tricks with this bike is quite easy thanks to its high ride height, ease of performing wheelies and light weight. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Plates are unavailable if the "Custom Frame" modification is installed. Image Gallery Ruffian-GTAV-Front-Red2.jpg|Front view of the Standard '''Ruffian'. (Rear quarter view) Ruffian-GTAV-front-Red.jpg|A standard Ruffian in GTA V. PegassiRuffian-Front-GTAV.png|A streetfighter Ruffian in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Ruffian-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Ruffian on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Ruffian-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ruffian on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can sometimes be found driving in Vinewood and Hawick, as well as Downtown Vinewood. *Can be obtained during the mission Paleto Score Setup. Even if the mission is finished by Michael, Trevor can still adquire it in the car impound. *Can be purchased for $10,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Usually appears in the streetfighter version. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $9,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Usually appears in the streetfighter version. Trivia General *"Ruffian" is a word used to describe a violent person, usually involved in crime. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is possible to remove the rear license plate by installing the "Custom Frame" modification, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. Navigation }}de:Ruffian (V) es:Ruffian pl:Ruffian Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Streetfighters Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Sport Bikes